


A Fatherly Advice

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Not really but it's there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron really needs to keep a better optic on his unruly scamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these pictures](http://benevolentcannibal.tumblr.com/post/118501287701/megalock) and [a comment](http://full-autopsy.tumblr.com/post/118509153197/kuukkeli-here-after-seeing-that) I threw in OniGil's Tumblr account.

The ship had blown to bits, dozens had died. And he was in command of that ship. Had he obeyed the order of ‘do not engage if not attacked first’? Not exactly.

Deadlock had fucked up. He had fucked up on a grand scale. He didn’t mean to but he had anyways. And now he’d pay the consequences for his idiotic action. His team stood behind him while he had to step up in front of Megatron. He hated to admit it but he was scared. Really scared. He knew what Megatron was capable of when it came to disciplining his subordinates. He had heard stories – everyone had.

The speedster swallowed, keeping his red gaze casted to the floor as he heard heavy footsteps approaching. He didn’t dare to look up. He was shivering, he was sure about that.

Then the footsteps came to a halt and he saw a pair of large, dark feet in front of his. There was no sound in the bridge – even the sounds of the ship’s engines had died away. Dread crawled beneath his armor, gnawing at him, slithering its tendrils into every cavity and crook of his body.

“Deadlock.” Wow, Megatron sounded _very_ displeased, even if he managed to keep his voice so... not-angry.

Everyone in the room, especially Deadlock’s remaining team, flinched, bracing for another corpse.

“Yes, sir?” the smaller mech acknowledged his superior, still refusing to face the scorching optics that nailed him in place.

Megatron drew in a vent before opening his mouth. “Do you have a hearing defect or a malfunctioning processor? Because the monitors showed me something I didn’t wish to see.”

The first sentence was to insult him, the second to confirm he hadn’t obeyed Megatron’s orders.

“I’ll give you a chance to explain yourself.”

“Sir, we detected some suspicious activity coming from that base. We– I came to the conclusion they were preparing an attack”, Deadlock spoke, finally lifting his gaze from the floor to meet the larger mech’s.

“And did this ‘suspicious activity’ give you the right to open fire? Do have any evidence to prove this?” Megatron rumbled, his optics flashing a tad brighter.

The dark mech was about to protest but closed his mouth at the last second. “No, sir”, he said meekly, lowering his head again.

“Thought so”, the other mech huffed. “You stay here. Others; dismissed.”

Deadlock’s body tensed up. This was it. This was the time Megatron had grown tired of his overkills and disobedience and was about to get rid the nuisance.

Once the bridge was clear off others, Megatron’s posture relaxed. “Come here.”

The other mech closed the short distance between them and allowed himself to be pulled in a warm embrace, wrapping his own arms around Megatron’s waist.

“Do you now understand what you did?” Megatron asked, his voice calm.

“Yes”, Deadlock answered, ashamed of himself for disappointing Megatron.

“I really hope this won’t happen again”, the gray mech chided the speedster, stroking the curvy back with his other hand.

“It won’t”, was the short reply.

There was a sharp jab to one of Deadlock’s finials which made him flinch. Did... did Megatron just flick him on the finial?! 

Then the larger mech lifted Deadlock’s chin with his thumb and index finger to kiss him on his dark crown.

“Good lad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what poop.


End file.
